snanic and albius fukk
by 3spoopy5u
Summary: snanic da hegehoge and albius dumbles hab a fun time fukkin
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the evening, Sonic opens the door to find his house empty, once again. The keys are set upon the kitchen counter. Whispers in the stale air suspend themselves, congealing as silence rings throughout the halls. This is a regular occurrence for Sonic. His bed almost doesn't feel empty anymore, he thinks, as the cold sheets settle around him. He doesn't realize that it will stay this way forever. /span/p
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the afternoon, Sonic looks around his still-empty home the next day. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I still love him,/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Sonic declares. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm not sure if he returns my sentiment any longer./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He elects to sit in his favorite armchair, relaxing and reading his favorite novel. Only the coarse flipping of pages fills the room. The silence is heavy and suffocating around him. He lets a single tear fall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the morning, Sonic has been worrying for days. His husband still has not returned home. It has never been this long that he has been absent. The hedgehog busies himself by doing chores. Still in the silence, he sits. His house is so empty. The urge to shatter portraits of his husband fill him every time he sulks past one. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sonic has no idea what time it is now. He is still as he watches the news. The reporter's mouth moves as he recounts the awful murder of a local resident, painfully sharp words flooding the hedgehog's ears. "...As he was at O'Knuckle's Bar downtown, he heard a ruckus somewhere behind the building. He approached the scene, where he was quickly spotted and jumped. He died of multiple stab wounds to the abdomen, three piercing through his heart. A witness reports that the assailant was a tall man, with shoulder-length black hair and a crooked nose. Albus Dumbledore was pronounced dead June 26th, 2015, at 12:01am…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sonic did not even register the flimsy notion of time any longer. His heart had been ripped into two. His husband was dead. Albus was dead. He had no other reason to live. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At dawn, June 27th, 2015, 12:00am, Sonic the Hedgehog was pronounced dead after jumping 100 feet from the top of a ten-story office building. He was reported by neighbors to not have exited his house for days. /span/p 


End file.
